Summer Holidays
by Minerva Black
Summary: These are some short stories of what the teachers get up to during there Summer Holidays, includes Hagrid, Dumbledore, Snape, Hooch and McGonagall.
1. Hagrid

Hey, this was the first story I wrote, mostly out of interest in the subject, then it turned into a thing, and well here it is. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts... Thanks crookykanks for showing me I'm not alone ( Here's lookin at you kid.....  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Hagrid  
  
Hagrid looked around. He breathed in the air and sighed.  
  
"Here again, bloody hell, the things I do for Dumbledore." He said as he went in the gates. The gates were large and a fat man and a skinny man where engraved in the arch over the top.  
  
"Fat Camp" Hagrid announced as he went in, a small mousey wizard came up to Hagrid waving.  
  
"Ah, Mr Hagrid good to see you, just think a whole summer of fun and losing weight. Soon, in a few summers you'll be able to fit in with normal wizards easily. Now I know it's not your fault your big boned but this place will help to trim the edges." He said enthusiastically and wondered off he leave Hagrid to check in.  
  
Hagrid checked his schedule push-ups, squats, and other things Hagrid couldn't pronounce. He just wished Dumbledore was having a worse time than him and if not he would make up for it when he got back. 


	2. Dumbledore

Ok this should be longer...sorry for the shortness*my bad* Chap 2 Yay!!! * Please review with anything you'd like to say (constructive criticism is helpful)* ............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Dumbledore  
  
An elderly man sat in his office. He looked at the wall to his right; it was filled with portraits of old school headmasters before him. Under the portraits was a calendar, it was small the date changed daily by magic. It read 3rd of July and had a note on it which read "Holiday".  
  
"Ah, good," he mumbled. He turned to the portraits, who were eyeing him with interest; they always wondered were he went on his one day holiday. Wherever it was must be fantastic because he came back happier than ever.  
  
"See you tomorrow" he said merrily to them, and waved goodbye. He touched an object on his desk and was whisked away.  
  
Dumbledore landed on a large rock in the middle of the ocean. He looked around for a bit then conjured himself up a picnic he sat there sipping some pumpkin juice and eating some crackers with cheese.  
  
As soon as it turned dark Dumbledore stood up and went to the edge of the rock, he moved his hands as if he was motioning the darkness to cover the lands in darkness. He then made his wand light the sky with lightening. He then made the waves rise and fall at his command. He spent hours doing this then cleared the sky and the stars and the moon shone down and the ocean was once again clam. Dumbledore packed away his stuff and was once again whisked away.  
  
When he returned the portraits where fast asleep. He sat down at his desk and opened a drawer, he pulled out a picture frame and looked on it fondly. In the frame was the picture of a mouse, wearing a red robe and a wizard hat, standing on a very familiar looking rock. He put the picture back in the drawer and went to bed and looked forward to his holiday next year. 


	3. Snape

Ok this is where is gets that bit worse. I think it's funnier but I am weird so you know anywho hope you enjoy. If you have any spare time please review I'd love to hear that you think even if it is bad, it will give me something to work on(. Big Hey to the_dancing_doctor, red_head_kelpi and Hoochie for helping with all of this these ones are for you. ............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Snape  
  
Snape was about to throw another fit at Dumbledore.  
  
"I do not need anger management, I am an image of perfection, for love of Merlin!!!." he wailed in the entrance corridor. Dumbledore was having none of it though, he put up with Snape's nasty demeanour for years now and frankly he was beginning to get a smidgy bit annoyed.  
  
"You shall go Severus, because if you do not you might not have a job to stay here for, do I make myself clear, no off with you and have a pleasant time." He smiled and practically kicked Severus put the door.  
  
"Oh and Severus I'll know if you've went or not, so don't be so bold as to trick me." He then closed the door.  
  
A while later Snape arrived at an odd looking place. He had never seen a place like it before it was like a reservation for people. A group of people which could only be referred to as 'Hippies' walked by. Snape shuddered and walked on.  
  
A camp official came over to Snape and stuck out a hand,  
  
"Good to see you, dude. We, like, never get dudes your age coming here but, like, we can, like totally make you feel mondo welcome. Oh this is Fritsey he's your roomy, I'll leave you's to get acquainted. He walked off to join another group of misfits and Snape turned to look at Fritsey with disgust.  
  
"Hey Dude!!! Were roomies, cool." Snape shuddered once more and went to his room.  
  
A week later Snape was sitting around a campfire, wearing a poncho, with dreadlocks in his hair and playing "Good morning Starshine" on his guitar.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the entrance hall just as Snape arrived back. He had a very sour look on his face. Just then Minerva walked in the hall; she turned to him with a very happy look on her face.  
  
"How was your holiday, Severus?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
He turned and scowled at her, then walked towards the stairs, when he was going past Dumbledore he quickly whispered in his ear,  
  
" It was kickin', Dude" and went up to unpack. 


	4. Hoochie and Minerva

These stories have been done before, but not quite like this. This one is for Hoochie - bcos, you know.*I'm starting a wave*-*Hey Hey Hey*- *Excellent*-*High5(T-Dog)* I own nothing - :'( ............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
Hoochie and Minerva  
  
Minerva looked in the mirror; she didn't like what she saw. She was aging, even more so now. Of course she had no grey hairs, but she was starting to wrinkle a little around the eyes. She sighed and went to see Hoochie, she would cheer her up.  
She arrived at her door and knocked 3 times and went in. Hoochie was standing there in a fur jacket draped over her shoulders, a cashmere scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of expensive sunglasses on her head.  
  
"That won't do", Minerva heard her say, as she flung away the coat. Minerva gave a little *cough* to let her friend know she was there.  
  
"Minny Baby!" God Minerva hated being called that, still she grinned and bared the pain.  
  
"Hoochie, what on earth are you wearing, going somewhere fancy?" Hoochie looked excited and burst out,  
  
"Yes! we both are. When school stops we are heading off to New York City!"  
  
Minerva could only stare....  
  
1 week later  
  
Minerva and Hoochie were standing in the middle of Time Square. They looked around the shops, and bought some stuff for the teachers back at Hogwarts. They got Dumbledore some 'I (HEART) NY' socks, Severus some really good hair products, Flitwick a car licence plate which reads 'Being Small is a Ball', Sinistra a different guide to the stars and Hagrid a Furby.  
  
After there shopping spree, they went to a small coffee house. They sat and talked about the teachers and pupils.  
  
"I really do love Sevie, but needs to doing something about that hair, seriously, it used to be funny but now it's just sad" Hoochie was saying while eyeing up a guy at the next table. He got up and walked over to them,  
  
"Hey, have you babes ever been in a movie? He asked with a smile.  
  
"No, why?" they enquired.  
  
"I'm shooting one now, would you both like a part, it's not big, but it's still a part. The only thing is I need to take you to dinner after." Hoochie immediately said "Yes!"  
  
1 hour later Minerva and Hoochie walked into a filming lot, Minerva looked genuinely worried at the prospect of being in a movie, she had seen some major muggle movies like, The Wizard of OZ, Grease, and Star Wars. Hoochie was all over the place. She had always loved muggle movies. The movie was called 'Titanic'. Minerva was more interested in the story than the movie, but she done it all the same. Minerva had the line "My Baby, Save My Baby" and Hoochie had the line "Iceberg, Iceberg".  
  
After the movie, the guy, who's name was James*wink* took them out for a lovely night on the town. They went to the Four Seasons for drinks then on the coolest clubs in town.  
  
2 days later  
  
Hoochie and Minerva arrived back at Hogwarts in time for dinner. They gave everyone there present; they all took it in good humor apart from Snape. But after the feast they had a party that night, and Snape came down with surprisingly silky smooth hair.  
  
"That movie magic" Minerva whispered to Hoochie, and they both collapsed laughing. 


End file.
